


火影：让迪达拉后悔的三两事

by Panda007



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda007/pseuds/Panda007
Summary: 故事的基调定在佐助从木叶叛逃两年后。原第七班成员春野樱在与同伴进行追回佐助任务时不幸被晓组织的迪达拉俘虏。出于某种原因，后者并不打算杀死她，春野樱在与他同路过程中识发现晓组织即将进行的，破坏和平发动战争的邪恶计划。原本势不两立的两人在一次意外中被拉入幻境，在一次次摩擦中春野樱获得了迪达拉的认可，并获得被以同等地位对待的资格，二人经过互相了解互相帮助终于逃出幻境。回到现实后，两人矛盾终于开始激化。迪达拉决定继续进行晓组织的计划，而春野樱决定暗地帮助潜伏在晓组织的木叶间谍宇智波鼬一同行动。两人会在相互角力中产生怎样的火花呢。
Kudos: 9





	火影：让迪达拉后悔的三两事

**Author's Note:**

> 全文已发至：https://mp.iqiyi.com/h5/novel?from=app&social_platform=link

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 通篇已发至：http://wenxue.m.iqiyi.com/book/detail-18l2hqcv5d.html?p1=2_22_222&social_platform=link

她在睁开眼时还有几分懵懂，且忽略不计麻木又冰冷的四肢，眼前是一个个重影，阳光下无数灰尘在空中有规律地缓慢飞扬，直到一个巨大身影压下身后柔和的光线，下颚被人徐徐抬起，她对上一片蔚蓝色海洋。

“就确定是她了吗——杀死旦那的人。嗯？”

声线沉沉的又带有一分懒洋洋，春野樱猛然睁大眼睛，麻木的大脑沉重地运作，这是一个熟悉又陌生的声音。

“是她没错了。不过，你点名要她做什么，难道是……旧情复燃？”白绝在灌木后露出个头来，一把把身后伸过脑袋想要窥探的阿飞摁了回去。

是被绑架了吗。

春野樱用力摇晃着脑袋，企图挣脱他的桎梏，感受到手下可有可无的挣扎，迪达拉眯起眼睛，加大手下力度，直到她发出一声痛呼。迪达拉凑近她，慢慢笑了，眼底里是化不开的阴霾。

“只是想看一看能够杀死旦那的家伙有什么长进罢了，嗯。至于旧情？没有那种东西。”

“杀死？我没……啊！”

他猛地松手，看到女子嫩白的下颚被捏出一圈红色，然后想也不想地一把抓住她的粉发。

很柔软的触感，虽是短发，却也能恰到好处地被一手掌握。迪达拉歪了歪脑袋，似乎又笑了笑：“这样看来，旦那他……还真是丢脸啊。”

头发被紧紧攥着，脑袋被后面突如其来的大力按在湖水里，春野樱猝不及防呛了一口水，昏昏沉沉地开始咳嗽，继而力道松了她挣扎地抬头，仰起头，又和那蔚蓝色瞳孔对视上，她稍稍清醒了些，努力攥起拳头，查克拉暗自汇集。

“就算加上千代，她也不足以做到那种程度，因为她……”迪达拉再次用力一把将春野樱按进水中，“真的是弱的可以啊，嗯。”

春野樱方才汇集的一点查克拉因为这一变故不知所踪，这一次持续的时间很长，他戴着“青”字戒指的手很稳，直到水下挣扎小了，咕噜噜的气泡浮上水面时，他才克制自己松了手。

“连一点长进都没有，嗯。”

因为方才的动作，迪达拉浴袍有些松垮，他不耐烦，干脆一把把它扯下来，露出线条流畅的胸膛，同时一臂环上溺水者的腰际，连人带衣服扔上岸边，然后自己一个人靠在岸上，冷冰冰的湖水温和地漫上他的胸口，他闭上眼睛，缓缓深吸一口气调节心绪，再睁眼，神情却依旧阴郁。

散下来的金发因为方才春野樱水下的挣扎被溅上不少水花，此时正顺着发梢一点点滴落，其中有一滴落在他密且长的睫毛上，一眨眼便顺着脸颊滑了下去，在阳光下亮晶晶的，迪达拉胡乱抹了一把脸，忽地一皱眉，转身。

春野樱在岸边缓缓爬了两下，低头不住咳嗽，半个身子还在水中，衣物被水浸透冷冰冰地贴在身上，展露出玲珑的曲线。

春野樱缓过了神，大口呼吸着清新的空气，她还有点想咳嗽的冲动，被很好地按捺下去，现在她这个处境，就不该奢望能继续存活下去，哪怕敌人中还有一个旧人。她以为自己和迪达拉没什么话说，说什么？有什么好说的？不过是俘虏与被俘虏，逃亡与追捕。

至于幻境里的相互依靠？多么荒唐，这是本不该发生的经历。

春野樱垂下眼帘，自嘲般的冷笑一声，背过身子，想要说些什么。连她自己都没有想到自己开口第一句话居然是：“你到底想怎样。”

迪达拉低头轻笑了两声，没有说话，春野樱听见愈发近了的水声和压抑的呼吸声。他忽然抬手，掐在她后颈上，春野樱整个身子又被摁下去，而后，迪达拉慢慢俯下身子，指尖在她的领口的扣子上不住摩挲。

这个姿势很危险，在直觉中就很危险，就仿佛有一道惊雷从天而降，春野樱浑身从骨子里开始发冷，她在凉风中哆嗦着，而迪达拉又是一把将她上身的衣服扯了下来，与此同时，她惊呼出声。

“你做什么！！”

破碎的布料漂在水面上，迪达拉歪了歪头，还是面无表情的模样。

“嗯？”

修长的指尖抽出空来抚摸上她的粉发，然后再次从根部一把抓住，春野樱痛的皱眉。

多年任务带给他的紧张和兴奋在此时此刻化作了施/虐的欲/望，若是说感情，他心底倒是没有几分的，淡泊的很，与她和平相处的时日遥远的好像上辈子的事。他看着被自己完全掌控住的，介于女人和女孩间的春野樱。

很多事情，想做就做了，至于之后会产生什么后果，那不在他的考虑范围之中。

与寂寞有染，和风月无关。

他们两个，好像从一开始就是彼此的一场幻觉。

直到背后贴上冰冷的肉/体，一只手粗鲁而青涩地扼住她脖颈时，春野樱才猛然清醒，迪达拉并没有封住她的查克拉，所以他还是一如既往的自大，自我，不可理喻。

身前的人毫不犹豫飞出一脚，却被他狠狠一把握住脚踝，只听得“咔嚓”一声，春野樱发出一声痛苦的闷哼，整个人安静下来，不再如搁浅的鱼一般胡乱挣扎。

迪达拉就像一具冰冷的尸体，冰冷到让人毛骨悚然的气息打在她后颈上，让她整个人一个寒战身上起满了鸡皮疙瘩，他的手放开她的脚踝，以一种暧昧到无可救药的态度缓缓上移。

就在这时，春野樱忍无可忍，再次利用腰腹力量翻身，左脚脚腕的痛楚再次席卷，迪达拉面无表情躲开，水花迸溅了他一身，他握着春野樱受伤的脚踝将人拉过来，无视她咬牙努力不发出的痛苦呻/吟，毫不犹豫又将她摁下水面。

“啊！！你这个……疯子……”春野樱挣扎着说。

这样的刑/罚配合缺氧的痛苦让春野樱也有些遭受不住，迪达拉开心地笑起来，语气阴冷——

“还是很喜欢宇智波吧？做什么都是为了他——多么下/贱，你难道意识不到？”

“你凭……”

迪达拉另一只手一松，转而抓住她后脑湿漉漉的粉发，往本就不平静的湖面一按。

“唔唔……”

头上压制的力量减缓，她眯着眼睛仰起头来大口喘息，然后咳嗽，眼睛处都是水，朦胧了视线，一睁一闭，看上去更像她掉了眼泪。

迪达拉愣了愣，然后瞳孔处的阴霾更加明显，他再次发力，春野樱在水下不断挣扎，等到她挣扎的力度弱了，他一把将她拉出来，然后对着她无力又急促呼吸的唇渡气。带有惩罚意味的，狠狠撕咬她的唇。春野樱大惊。

他闭上眼睛，好像一遇到她，被刻意遗忘封锁的回忆就会汹涌澎湃地冲来，那是他的羁绊，至今未解决的羁绊。不是他一时手软没有斩草除根，而是这个羁绊的生命如同小强般顽强到令人咋舌。

回忆一抹抹重现，他拿着苦无的手却不由自主地放了下去。

就像现在。

渐渐的，他缓缓放松了手上的力道，拥着不断颤抖的她，感受着胸前她无力推搡的力道，松开了她的唇，转而在她脖颈处狠狠咬了一口，皮肤很快见了血。

突然，迪达拉面无表情地抓住了她拿苦无奋力刺去的手。他盯着她有些畏缩的表情微笑。

他的手捂住心口，那里正源源不断地涌出鲜血。已经不是第一次受伤了，可这次却难以忍受。

这可都是，因为她。

连你的命都是我救的，那么，你整个人为什么不可以是我的。

不是我的，难道还能是属于那个什么都没做过的宇智波的吗。那个，还不知道自己是在依靠血统的，小鬼。

突然，腰部一紧，整个人被再次拖下水，用的是几乎将她勒成两半的力道，春野樱一个肘击，被身后人硬生生承受下来。

随后，另一只脚踝被人握住，“咔嚓”一声。

“啊……唔！放……放开！”

整个人被扭过来，唇再次被对方的狠狠堵上，她将痛呼声咽了下去，被他明显有些不正常的精神状态震慑。

可对方并未因为她的暂且服从有所手软，他的手又抓住她另一只手腕。

“咔嚓。”

“呃唔……”

春野樱眼里溢出生理性的泪水。

这是现实吗。

还是梦境。

是梦境吧，醒来发现自己回到了木叶，佐助和鸣人在训练......

醒来就好了。

醒来就好了！拜托。

待到这个霸道而又肆虐的吻终于结束，她被狠狠抵在岸边，浑身都在痛，全身都在颤抖，嘴角流出一丝血，她避开视线不看他，迪达拉冷笑一声，将她的脸扳过来，她晕晕乎乎地睁眼，看见周围的水被他的伤染成了红色，她听见他冷漠的低语，声音很小，她却听清楚了。

“来找他，就是一个错误，嗯。”

“错误？你这种人……”春野樱虚弱开口，“怎么会明白这种羁绊？”

“哦，我不明白，嗯。”迪达拉又是一笑，突然冷不丁问：“告诉我，宇智波兄弟你更喜欢哪个？”

春野樱咬牙扭过头。

“别以为我不知道，除了佐助，鼬的信息你也一直有关注，不是吗。”迪达拉慢慢说，“既然你不肯说，那么我认为，你喜欢鼬多一点，嗯。”

迪达拉一手擒住她，向她的腰腹探去，一路向下。这个姿势很危险。

接着，方才缴获的苦无在迪达拉手上一旋，他拨开碍事的肩带，毫不留情划向春野樱光洁赤/裸的后背。

第一道血痕出现，春野樱冷不丁颤抖了一下，意识开始模糊。

“你说，鼬看见你后背刻着他的名字，会是什么表情？”

“你这个……疯子！”

忽然，后背再次传来尖锐的痛楚，春野樱呜咽了一声，继而下体处传来的撕裂般的痛楚，令她理智有一瞬的崩断。

迪达拉在她白净的背部划出血痕，然后狠狠将自己的分身撞了进去，没有任何的准备。

在这一瞬她无声地张口，似乎想要尖叫，却哑声，继而，大滴大滴的眼泪不受控制地滚落，她被压在冰冷粗糙的石壁上，身体不受控制地晃动，一下下都像凌迟。她的手臂全然脱了力，完全没有反抗的机会。

在第一声痛苦的哭声传出，她就狠狠咬住了下唇，更多的血从贝齿下溢出。

让她更加崩溃的，是比单纯痛楚更可怕的陌生感觉。下体带有撕裂般的痛楚，和满满的被侵犯的耻辱感让她难以忍受。毫无快感可言。

她愈是不发声，迪达拉的动作就愈激烈，他很生疏，却执着地继续一下下撞击着身下的人。忽然，他像泄愤一样狠狠地咬住她的后颈，直到脆弱的皮肤被咬破，他用舌尖舔舐干净流出的鲜血。

被完全掌握住的身体。苍白，冰冷，僵硬，柔顺地粉发被紧紧攥在自己掌心，迪达拉停住下身的动作，揪着她的发逼迫她扭过头与自己接吻，唇舌相交，迪达拉不带一丝怜惜的狠狠撕咬住她的唇，吮吸，更多的血从春野樱的嘴里溢出，忽然春野樱发力狠狠咬住了迪达拉的舌头，迪达拉吃痛放开她低呼出声。捏住她下颌的手更加用力。他们此刻都品尝到了对方血液的味道。

他盯住她的眼睛，在里面读出绝望的意味。

她就像死了一样。

就像死了一样。

死了一样。

他忽然冷笑一声，再度深吻下去。用如此极端的方式来表达自己强烈的占有欲。我还在你身体里呢。你下面的嘴已经接受了我，上面怎么就不能？嗯？

他的力度几乎要将她嵌入石壁内。随后又放开她的唇，用更加粗暴的力道撞击着她的身子。水花激荡，他拽着她的一头粉发，眼睛死死盯着她背后的血字，眼神狠厉得恨不得马上杀死叫这个名字的人，イタチ。怒火无处发泄般地将春野樱转过身来，再度吻住她，一手用苦无的另一端紧紧勒住她的脖子，春野樱剧烈咳嗽起来，想要呼吸，只得下意识汲取他口中的空气，被渴望的信号传递到迪达拉心中，他加快了身下的速度，比刚才更加用力，粗暴有缠绵的吻和支离破碎的呼吸声伴随他到达顶点。他闷哼一声，俯身抱住春野樱，嘴附在春野樱耳畔，伴随着凌乱的喘息声，尽数释放在春野樱体内。怀中春野樱却陡然崩溃地大哭出来。

他抬起身子，单手撑在她耳畔，另一只手托起她没有支撑力的小腹，满足感达到顶点，转变为更深层次的空虚，他缓了一阵，忽然呵了一声，手指用力托住她的下颚，缓缓开口：“你哭什么，嗯。”

“你有什么资格在我面前哭。嗯？”

“春野樱，怎么？想替宇智波佐助守身如玉吗？”

春野樱躺在岸边的石板上浑身颤抖，躲闪着他的目光，努力蜷缩着，无声地痛哭，迪达拉单手撑住头在她旁边躺下，重新将她舒展开，指腹慢慢抹去她的眼泪，安静地看着她哭。他本没有太多耐心，只看着她的眼泪，好像心里最柔软的地方被狠狠捅了一刀。每当眼泪冒出，他便抬手抹去，一点一点擦拭干净。

再大的愤怒似乎在这时也无从发泄，就像一拳打上棉花，有去无回，他伸出一指撬开她紧咬住下唇的贝齿，笨拙地捋了捋她的乱发。

自己从来没做过这种事，也从不觉得自己会因为一时冲动做出这种事。

迪达拉自己都没有意识到自己在叹气，随意为她披上晓袍，只一把将失去行动能力的春野樱横抱起来，体重很轻，轻得有种不真实感，比他心中积压的重量轻了不少，迪达拉注意到她被他折断的手腕和脚腕肿起很大一片，背部的血字翻过浮肿的白皮，还有颤抖的腿间上挂着白色的浊液……与血。

迪达拉收回视线，喉结上下滚动，他压抑着自己的欲望和情绪，抱着她发冷的身体，从浅水中淌过。

他让她靠在自己肩前，想，这么可怜，留她一命也不是不可以。

春野樱看到他被黑线随意缝合上的胳膊，缓缓闭上眼睛。

忽然，他听见春野樱虚弱的没有生气的声音。

失去了以往一切生机勃勃。

像褪了色的油画。

像失去生机的春天。

“迪达拉。”

他停下脚步，低头看向她，面无表情。

“杀了我。”

迪达拉嗤笑一声，没有当真。抬脚继续走。

“迪达拉。”

心中的烦躁再度涌出，可还没等他再说出什么嘲讽的话语，他便感觉到怀里的人忽然颤抖了一下，发出一声类似于受伤小兽般的呜咽声。

这一声让迪达拉僵住了，心好像被陡然灌了铅，又被骤然坠入冰窖，他歪过头看去。

大量的血从她唇角流出，那么多血。她闭着眼睛，缓缓露出一个微笑。

迪达拉迅速将她放在地上，探手过去掰开她的嘴，鲜血越来越多，浸过他的指缝，迪达拉的手开始不受控制地颤抖，平静的面具终于有一丝崩裂。

“春野樱！！！”


End file.
